Advice engines may provide advice, such as financial planning advice, health advice, family advice, etc., to users. More specifically, advice engines may assist a user in completing a task and/or making a decision (e.g., deciding what type of car to purchase) via providing one or more suggestions to the user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.